dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yoshimura Kaito
Perfil thumb|250px|Yoshimura Kaito *'Nombre:' 吉村 界人 (よしむら かいと) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Yoshimura Kaito *'Profesión:' Actor y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura: ' 174cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Agencia:' Office Saku Dramas *Hidarikiki no Eren (TBS/MBS, 2019) *Giver: Fukushu no Zoyosha (TV Tokyo, 2018) (Ep.1,8) *Smoking (TV Tokyo-Netflix, 2018) *Hana Nochi Hare: Hanadan Next Season (TBS, 2018) *Haishin Boy - Boku ga YouTuber ni Natta Riyuu (dTV, 2018) *Setoutsumi (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Machi Koba no Onna (NHK, 2017) *Wanitokagegisu (TBS, 2017) *Bokutachi ga Yarimashita (Fuji TV, 2017) *Haha ni Naru (NTV, 2017) *Million Yen Women (Netflix-TV Tokyo, 2017) *Omae wa Mada Gunma wo Shiranai (NTV, 2017) *Gu Gu Datte Neko de Aru 2 (WOWOW, 2016) ep.2 *Eigyou Buchou Kira Natsuko (Fuji TV, 2016) ep.4 *Itsuka Kono Koi wo Omoidashite Kitto Naite Shimau (Fuji TV, 2016) ep.6-7 *Transistor Radio (トランジスタラジオ) (NHK-BS, 2015) *REPLAY & DESTROY (TBS-MBS, 2015) ep.8 *Nobunaga Concerto (Fuji TV, 2014) ep.1 *Onna wa Sore wo Yurusanai (TBS, 2014) ep.10 Películas *Mio on the Shore (2019) *Ichigo no Uta (2019) *Mori, The Artist's Habitat (2018) *Evil / Akuma (TANIZAKI TRIBUTE 悪魔) (2018) *Saraba Seijaku (2018) *Vigilante (2017) *You Still Don't Get Gunma (2017) *Sekigahara (2017) *Love and Other Cults (2017) *Dawn of the Felines (2017) *Grab the Sun (2016) *Chihayafuru: Kami no Ku (2016) *Too Young To Die! (2016) *Destruction Babies (2016) *Happy Island (ハッピーアイランド 映画) (2016) *Ii Nioi no Suru Eiga (いいにおいのする映画) (2016) *Zutaboro (2015) *Okaasan no Ki (2015) *Fufu Fufu Nikki (2015) *100 Yen Love (2014) *Miracle Debikuro kun no Koi to Mahou (2014) *PORTRAIT (2014) *25 NIJYU-GO (2014) *Hotori no Sakuko (2014) Anuncios *'2017: D hits powered by Recochoku series (dヒッツ powered by レコチョクシリーズ=) *'''2016: The 77 Bank *'2016: '''Sony Interactive Entertainment *'2016:' Shiseido *'2016:' Maybelline New York *'2015:' Townwork *'2015:' Shogakukan *'2015:' avex Digital dTV *'2015:' PLAYSTATION4 GRAVITY DAZE *'2014:' Google android VALUE Videos Musicales *MAN WITH A MISSION - Dead End in Tokyo (2017) *Boku no Lyric no Boyomi (ぼくのりりっくのぼうよみ) - sub/objective (2016) *Boku no Lyric no Boyomi (ぼくのりりっくのぼうよみ) - CITI (2016) *Boku no Lyric no Boyomi (ぼくのりりっくのぼうよみ) - Sunrise (re-build ver.) (2016) *TYPEWRITER ＆YMG - Let me Know feat AK-69＆KOHH (2016) *Mitsu - Purple Sky / パープルスカイ (2012) Reconocimientos *'2018 10th TAMA Film Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Actor por Mori, The Artist's Habitat Curiosidades *'Familia: Padres y un hermano mayor. *'''Habilidades: Tennis de mesa, fútbol, cantar, fútbol americano, bailar hip-hop. *Fue campeón individual en un concurso de tennis de mesa. *Su padre es ex-boxeador y su madre pintora al óleo. *Después de graduarse de la escuela, fue a la universidad por la noche. Leía libros yendo a librerías de segunda mano cerca de la escuela, y también veía películas. Mientras estaba pasando el tiempo, le gustaron las películas y pensó en acercarse al mundo de la actuación. *En septiembre de 2013, participó en la audición de la agencia Office Saku. Fue seleccionado entre más de 500 personas. Enlaces *Perfil (Office Saku) *Instagram 1 *Instagram 2 *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Yoshimura Kaito.jpg Yoshimura Kaito 2.jpg Yoshimura Kaito 3.jpg Yoshimura Kaito 4.jpg Yoshimura Kaito 5.jpg Yoshimura Kaito 6.jpg Videografía Archivo:Yoshimura Kaito - Cigarette Coffee|Cigarette Coffee Categoría:Office Saku Categoría:JActor Categoría:JModelo